Radiographic cameras such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,057 which issued in the name of H. O. Anger on Nov. 28, 1961, having a scintillator and an array of photodetectors for viewing scintillations thereof, are utilized for forming images of radioactive subjects by use of a pinhole aperture or a collimator as disclosed in the aforementioned Anger patent, and also by a mask positioned between the subject and the camera as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,470 which issued in the name of H. H. Barrett on July 24, 1973. The signals of the photodetectors of the camera are combined by a computer type circuit in an operation based on the relative intensities of a scintillation as viewed by the array of photodetectors, the intensities varying in accordance with the distances of a scintillation from each of the photodetectors. The rate of change of scintillation intensity as a function of the position of a scintillation relative to a photodetector is related to the resolution of the camera such that an increased rate of change produces an increased resolution.
A problem arises in that medical technology requires ever increasing resolution to provide finer detail in images of subjects. However, the aforementioned rate of change of scintillation intensity is limited by the physical sizes of the photodetectors, and a minimum spacing between them and the scintillator which permits the viewing of a common area of the scintillator by a plurality of photodetectors. Thus, the resolution is limited by the physical structure of the camera.